


Back To You

by bloodonthesnowdrops



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Carmuel deserved better, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodonthesnowdrops/pseuds/bloodonthesnowdrops
Summary: Almost a year after the graduation Carla comes back to Spain looking for the one person that could help her save her soul.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff or everything we deserved at the end of season 3. Those babies had to get their happy ending.  
> P.S. English isn't my first language.

His life was finally back to normal. After everything that had happened at this cursed school, after countless wild chases, murder mysteries and teen dramas, he was finally free. As if all of this was just a bad dream or a thriller he watched before going to bed.

It has been almost a year.

He hated being here, repeating his senior year all over again just because he got involved in something he thought was right and fucked it all up in the end. This place had too many bad memories, they were haunting him, eating him alive, and at this point, he had no choice. This school took everything from him, made his life a living hell and yet, at the same time, gave him the most important life lesson - the only way to survive in this godforsaken world is to take control and fight till the last breath. They weren’t teens anymore, they grew up, most of the graduates moved all around the world and let go of the past.

God, how he was looking forward to that!

And there were the ones who stayed. All of them swore not to let past mistakes and memories get in the way of their future. They’ve seen and experienced too many horrors for their age, and, honestly, Samu was just tired of all this drama.

Just a peaceful boring senior year.

So far, they did a good job. Of course, it was never boring when it came to the students of Las Encinas. Rebe and Guzmán kept dragging him to all of those fancy parties they hosted or visited – at some point, he lost count of them. Perhaps, this extra year was just what they all needed to truly get to know one another. After everything they’ve been through together, it felt silly to still notice the difference in their social status.

However, what’s most important – no one died here in the past year.

Wow. Surprising.

Samuel wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the thought. If people dying was his new normal, how could he ever hope for an ordinary life?

Guzmán, Rebe, Ander and Omar were always by his side – they had this little group that for some reason stood out against the background but also blended nicely with everyone else. Valerio was kind of here and there, being his usual frivolous and independent self. Samuel himself made plenty of friends in his new class, two of them – Ana and Diego - became a sort of permanent members of their little circle.

But still, Samu missed people that had left the school a year ago.

He missed one particular person, maybe, a little bit too much.

He thought about Carla a lot, probably almost every day. He thought about her smile - sincere, seductive and elusive, the one only for his eyes, the one she never shared with anyone else. He thought about her eyes, piercing and sparkling, that deep green briefly changing color every time she looked away.

He remembered the way Carla looked at him, every time gazing right into his soul, exploring and challenging, hypnotizing. Samu still remembered the taste of her lips, her touch, he remembered the feeling of her skin against his.

Missing his little marquise was his new normal – a routine he couldn’t get rid of. It was his guilty pleasure, painful but pleasant and so precious.

He never got the chance to see her. The money he earned was barely enough to pay the rent and buy groceries but never to travel abroad. He wanted to at least get a glance at her, make sure she was okay. He couldn't help it – the need to protect Carla was still strong, the raw wound from her leaving still fresh even after all this time.

Even thousands of miles apart Samuel still felt this connection to her. It wasn’t easy to forget the person you love even if the future is blurred and uncertain. Even if there’s no prospect of seeing them again. He never felt this way before.

And that’s why he had to keep hoping.

Samuel, Guzmán and Diego were standing just outside the school main exit chatting about some assignment they had to do together. The last one being his usual self kept distracting from the topic and looking around. He wasn’t much of a hard-worker. Flirty and flippant, he kept glancing and winking at girls that passed by. Samu and Guzmán looked at each other and silently agreed that the conversation was truly going nowhere.

Whatever.

Only then Diego suddenly caught his breath starring at one point behind Samu’s back. There was a car driving up to the exit. People started whispering and, at first, it didn’t make any sense. He and Guzmán kept talking completely ignoring the strange reaction of the people around them.

To be fair, it was completely not his business.

But then Guzmán also got distracted by the mysterious person going out of this car.

_What the-_

“Who’s that chick?” Diego muttered with a sly smile on his lips, his eyes shining and eyebrows rising. “Doesn’t matter. Damn…I bet I could make her mine in a matter of weeks.”

Samuel frowned looking at his friends in confusion.

“Guzmán, are you listening?”

The guy didn’t even flinch, never looked away just simply smiling with the corners of his lips.

“Samu,” he nodded urging him to turn around.

And as soon as he did that, he felt the ground shifting under his feet.

There, standing beside a pitch-black car, slightly confused and just as gorgeous as always stood none other than the little marquise.

Dressed in a white bodycon dress and holding a little purse in her arms, she looked around, her straight blond hair streaming down her back, hazel eyes piercing and confident. God, she was just like he remembered – so refined and delicate, bewildering and elegant. The little queen that she was.

He couldn't tear his eyes off her. His heart was pounding, the sound of the blood rushing, echoing in his ears.

Samu just couldn't believe it.

She was there. _In the flesh._ It wasn’t a dream or a cruel joke.

And it was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Slowly shortening the distance between them he kept thinking that maybe, just maybe, she’d forgotten all about him by now. Of course, they sent some texts to each other, but both of them were just so incredibly busy and so far apart that at some point even one message became a luxury to him. Now it was like facing a total stranger, testing the waters all over again.

Carla might be a completely different person now for what it’s worth.

Samuel didn’t notice how he stopped breathing for a moment.

“Carla,” he called standing right behind her.

She slowly turned to face him, and they both froze for a moment. The silence was electric. Gulping, the girl kept staring at him, all the memories rushing back, the emotions driving her insane.

Those seconds were torture, pure agony – not knowing what her reaction was going to be was truly awful.

They looked at each other as if the world around them suddenly stopped.

“Samu,” she quietly said under her breath.

The shock wore off and the marquise almost sobbed grimacing and instantly leaned forward. In a matter of seconds, they slammed into each other, desperate for this touch. His head was spinning, his mouth dry. Breathing in her scent – so familiar and sweet – he squeezed her tiny body tighter losing himself in the moment.

She could swear she was shaking. She imagined this very moment so many times but didn’t expect it to be this emotional. Shutting her eyes, Carla buried her fingers in his short dark hair. God, she missed him so much – she just couldn't get enough. She grabbed the fabric of his jacket and just enjoyed every second of his body being so close to hers.

He felt like home. 

Finally pulling away, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled, her little fingers on his cheek, his arms still holding Carla by the waist.

“You’re back,” he whispered.

She grinned.

“Yeah, I am.”

The lights in the room were dimmed. It was already late, the neighborhood went quiet, and at this point, the only thing they could hear was their own breathing. The atmosphere was very intimate and pleasant, everything else in this world didn’t matter as long as they stayed in this bed.

The room smelled like a man – this strong scent of his perfume still filling her nostrils – and it made her head spin all over again. This brought so many memories of this place she could drown in them.

She was sweaty, relaxed, satisfied with their recent encounter, her breath evening out after a few minutes of them laying there beside each other in silence with their eyes closed. They didn’t need to speak. It seemed like they’d expressed all of the emotions, unspoken words and worries through caresses and touches, kisses and bites. There were so many thoughts racing in her head – pleasant and disturbing ones.

The future was so uncertain, but at least they had this moment when everything was perfect. They were free.

This crappy little apartment was her anchor. There was nothing luxurious or elegant about it, it was truly hideous, but every single thing here meant something for Samu, for her. It felt so real.

Her home was a fucking dollhouse.

Taking a deep breath, she slightly stretched, that peaceful expression on her pretty face. Carla felt big fingers grazing her hand and smiled lazily. She saw Samu turning and leaning on his arm, his piercing dark eyes scanning her, devouring the moment. His gaze was like a surge of electricity sizzling her body.

He hasn’t said a word.

Carla smirked, her heart going insane, and all she could think about was the unbelievable feeling of rightness. She hasn’t moved, just turned her head to face him and looked directly into his eyes. The marquise could swear their wild eye contact could set this room on fire.

“What are you thinking about?” he whispered.

The girl inhaled talking just a second to think and bit her lip.

“Everything,” she muttered under her breath. “Mostly life.”

He mirrored her smile. Carla looked away as they slowly interlaced their fingers, feeling the warmth of one another, sharing it, cherishing it. It was almost hypnotizing.

“How strange it is. How crazy the last year has been,” Carla muttered in a husky voice.

Samuel briefly smiled.

“So, how's university life?”

“It's very busy and vivid. There's always so much going on,” she bit her lips diving into all those memories. “It's...very different.”

“Different how?”

It almost felt like her life split apart – the time before and after she left Spain to study abroad. Her past and her present were painted in different colors, both so close and dear to her but impossible to choose from. She absolutely loved her independence and, quite honestly, it’s all she ever wanted, but that place, thousands of miles away from here, still wasn’t her home.

She finished her exams early just to come here as soon as she could. _And it was worth it,_ Carla thought. Even though she was only here for the summer, the marquise was determined to make it work. Make them work. Even if she had to take Samu away with her after his graduation. 

She wasn't going to give up without a fight. 

Carla faltered.

“Well, the people there are very mature. It's not high school where it's all about the reputation,” she chuckled, still deep in thought, her voice quiet and careful. “Everyone's just minding their own business.”

Samuel whispered: “Do you miss Las Encinas?”

Oh, this school… It took so much from her. All the tears, all the fear, the confusion, all the happy moments too – it was hard remembering it, going back there even if just in her thoughts. But this place also gave her the best friends she could ever wish for, and, maybe, in the end, it all was worth it.

So yeah. She did. 

“I certainly don't miss all the drama and police interrogations,” Carla chuckled and then her mood slightly changed, her eyes sparkling, the sly smile blooming on her full lips. “Although, there's one thing I miss the most,” she whispered.

The girl shifted and lay facing him. Leaning closer, the marquise touched his nose with her own and put a palm on his chest, warming his face with her breath. 

“What is it?”

She let out a small: “You.”

Samu grinned and, putting a hand on her waist, let her pull him in a long sensual kiss. They were spent, had no energy to move. First entering the apartment, both of them desperately tried to get a quick release, to resolve this tension, touch-starved, blinded by need ripping their bodies apart. And now they could let themselves be careful and tender. There was no need to rush and nothing to be afraid of.

Devouring his lips that tasted exactly the way she remembered, she smiled through the kiss and let her hands roam on his body. Carla ran a hand through his short dark hair, slightly pulling, enjoying the reaction she got. Her memories were completely different. Everything was brighter, better, more intense and real.

Pulling away, Carla closed her eyes and shifted in his arms.

“Mm, it feels nice. I don't ever want to get out of this bed.”

It was almost a crime to even consider it.

“So, don't,” Samu simply answered.

“I wish it would be that easy.”

Tracing his cheek with her slender fingers, Carla carefully watched him close his eyes for a second, enjoying the touch.

“God, I missed this,” she murmured.

He burned her with his gaze and quietly confessed:

“I swear there wasn't a day that I haven't been thinking of you.”

“Me too.”

This closeness was intoxicating. The reality was so hard to believe, and Carla didn’t want this to end. Ever. How could she deny the air now after suffocating for so long?

Samuel lazily smiled, the hint of mischief in his dark eyes, and muttered:

“I won't believe you haven't found yourself a new American boyfriend out there.”

She laughed, exposing those dimples on her cheeks he loved so much. The mere thought seemed ridiculous now. But the truth is…

“Well I could,” she teased grimacing, “but you see, I had a slight problem with that.”

She never lacked attention from men, American or not. And no matter how desperately she wanted to forget Samu, he consumed her thoughts. Constantly. It seemed like if she betrayed what they had, the guilt would sooner or later just eat her alive. They weren’t tied to one another, they owed nothing to each other – it was ridiculous that he had this influence on her.

She was looking for the same feeling Samu gave her in other guys and failed miserably. They tried so hard and all she could offer them was indifference. At some point, this closeness with anyone else made the marquise sick to her stomach.

“Really?” he smirked.

“Yeah, and that problem,” she smiled at pointed her little manicured finger at his chest, “is laying right in front of me.”

“So, I'm the problem now?”

“Shut up, you know what I meant,” she rolled her eyes and laughed. Licking her lips Carla shook her head and gave up whispering. “Call me a hopeless romantic, but I knew we'd eventually end up together.”

She said it with so much confidence as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps, she finally wasn’t afraid to admit it.

“Did you?” that low husky voice was her kryptonite.

“I'll be honest...this thing between us - it doesn't make any sense,” she closed her eyes and shook her head once more. “ _But it works._ And it's special. No one could get to me the way you did. Nothing felt right.”

It was the first time she was speaking up about it, and it felt so liberating. _So good._ Letting out those worries torturing her all this time, was therapeutic – she needed that without even realizing it. That weight in her chest was going away, head clearing out. And talking about this to Samu was even better. Carla knew he was the only one who’d understand.

She knew he was feeling the same way.

“And now?”

They were whispering as if saying it out loud could break that fragile moment.

“Now it does. My whole life I've been forced to do things I didn't want to. And it destroyed me, took me apart piece by piece. I did it all for my family. I gave everything away to save it. And now... I'm finally doing something for myself.”

Her whole life was fake. It was a golden cage, a castle and she was a princess locked in the highest tower. She was used, sold, manipulated, like a pretty doll. _Do it for the family_ , they said. Living a dream must be easy, never caring about money, not working a day in life, bathing in cash - it sounded like a fairytale but truly was a nightmare. The dark side of being rich. Like a rotten apple wrapped up in pretty paper with a bow on top. And only with him she finally felt free. Here she had the right to do whatever she wanted and didn't need to pretend. Because here, beside Samu, safe in his arms and with his lips on her temple, she felt complete. It was real. All of it. And never in a million years, she'd want to lose it again.

He smiled.

“I'm proud of you.”

The marquise lowered her gaze, but Samu couldn't rip his eyes off her. He couldn't believe it was happening. The girl who was a pro at hiding her feelings, of wearing masks and building up walls, was pouring out her heart to him. And it seemed just too good to be true. Maybe they did grow up after all. Maybe that time apart was just what they needed to finally stop running away and being so damn stupid.

There was nowhere to run this time.

He cleared his throat.

“Carla?”

“Hm?”

“I meant what I said back then,” they didn’t dare to break the eye contact. He was drop-dead serious and didn’t hesitate for a moment when he said: “I do love you. For who you are. I don't need a reason for that. I just want you to know that.”

She inhaled abruptly but didn’t say a word.

Samu didn’t care about what was going to happen next. He tried not to think about the fact that this happiness was only temporary. That they still lived miles and miles apart. They existed here and how, and nothing else mattered.

“And I'm not letting you go this time, no matter how hard you push me away. I'm not making the same mistake twice,” he faltered looking for the right words. “And I know we’re from different worlds. But I want to try and make it work.”

Carla happily smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and pulling the guy into another kiss. They ended up shifting in bed, Carla laying on top of him, their faces inches away, breaths mixing and making their heads spin. They spent minutes just lying like that, losing themselves in the moment, breathing each other in.

And then Samu broke the silence simply asking with a grin on his lips:

“By the way, you still want that macaroni?”

She laughed once again closing her eyes.


End file.
